helixpediafandomcom-20200222-history
Flareon (The False Prophet)
Flareon was first introduced to Red's team as an Eevee gifted to him by a man on the top floor of one of Celadon's towers. It was then evolved into a Flareon with the use of a Fire Stone bought in the Celadon Department Store. Flareon was considered to be the False Prophet and allied with the Dome Fossil in Lore interpretations because of its involvement in the release of two of Red's Pokemon, Abby and Jay Leno, which were the first Pokemon to be released in the TPP series. Later, however, some began to consider Flareon as an innocent being, and thus deem it the Martyr. History (Gen 1 Lore) Once Red had reached Celadon City, many of the viewers were already discussing picking up Eevee as it was a freely given Pokémon that could be evolved into a Vaporeon that they could teach Surf as they were lacking a water type Pokémon. The community was split between taking Eevee, and simply hoping that they could successfully buy a water stone and use it on Eevee without spending all of their money on useless items, or waiting and getting the free Lapras in Saffron City. The hivemind decided they would try their luck with Eevee. Immediately this meant that if the community was unable to evolve Eevee into a Vaporeon, a trip to the PC to deposit it so a space would be available for Lapras was needed. What happened next was a series of upsets that shook the TPP community. During Red's visit to the Celadon Department Store to purchase a water stone, Red instead spent all of his money on Pokédolls and one fire stone. To make matters worse, they then used the fire stone on Eevee evolving it into a Flareon, meaning there was no possible way to get a Vaporeon and a PC visit scheduled. The PC was activated, in the midst of Anarchy with thousands of players trying to do one task and rapidly inputting commands, and both Abby and Jay Leno were released from Red's party into the wild. Bird Jesus was placed into Box 1 which left the team without any members capable of tackling gyms or Team Rocket, and the Helix Fossil was also stored in the PC. Because the only reason for the PC visit was to deposit Flareon it was immediately blamed as the cause of the released Pokémon, the boxed Bird Jesus and the depositing of the Helix Fossil, it was suggested that Flareon was in fact working for the Dome Fossil (the Lore antagonist of TPP Gen 1) and was dubbed the False Prophet. Most stories depict Flareon dying at the moment of release, although some just interpret Flareon as being cast away in exile. Some stories have Flareon finding redemption after release, in some cases it joins the other released Pokémon and travels with them. Some depictions also have Flareon returning to its more "innocent" form of Eevee after redeeming itself. In Gen 2 (Crystal) While Flareon did not actually appear in-game for the Gen 2 playthrough, many community made comics and short stories included the character in stories surrounding Burrito. Most of the stories involved Burrito attempting to escape the bad history associated with Eevees because of the "False Prophet". In some lore, Flareon appears to Burrito attempting to get him to take on the power of the Dome Fossil and become a Flareon himself. In other stories, where Flareon is depicted as a misinterpreted figure or for having found redemption after being released, Flareon appears to Burrito to help him find his own path, and in some cases, aid in his evolution into Espeon. While most lore depictions have Flareon dying when released in Gen 1, some depict Flareon as still being alive, although cast out. In many Gen 2 interpretations it is not clear as to whether Flareon is now a spirit contacting Burrito, or is actually physically there. Gen 4 (Platinum) When Napoleon selected Flareon as his Eeveelution, many began to debate if this was the return of the False Prophet. Flareon wound up having an egg with fellow teammate Agent 006 , and shortly afterwards the Platinum Game Crash occurred, leading to a growing belief that the False Prophet had returned. However, cooler heads prevailed, and this Flareon redeemed the False Prophet's release once and for all, breaking the Fire Curse by becoming the first Fire-type in the Hall of Fame. Category:Disciples of Dome Category:Gen 1 Characters Category:Generation 1 Category:Released Category:Pokemon Category:Eeveelutions Category:Female Characters Category:Love Interests Category:Characters Category:Red Category:Fire-Type Pokemon